Captain Hook's Daughter
by Nadia Wilder
Summary: If you want to find out what the story is about, you might as well click here. I'm sure you won't regret it! :D
1. Welcome!

**Dear Reader, Hi! My full name is Nadianna, but if you may, just call me Nadia. This would be my second FanFiction story, why, my first one was: "Alyrica meets Dustfinger." This particular story can be found from the search: Inkheart. Of course, it's very different from Inkheart itself, so I presumably expect you to read, or watch the movie Inkheart, before reading that. Now, I must say this story you are about to read, does contain rather big words, such as: garulous, tirade, concise, laconic, and sycophant. Just a warning. Oh and, if you would, do review. It's just a meer suggestion, nothing more. **

**Thank You for taking the time to read this short message. :) -Nadia **


	2. Captain Hook's devious plan

* **Introduction***

Janeal (Jan-Ell) was daughter of Captain Hook. Cool, right? No, not at all. You see, Captain Hook kept his Daughter to himself, all those painstaking years. Peter Pan was oblivious to this, and Captain Hook was going to use his very daughter, Janeal, as a weapon. "When Pan finds out, he'll realize he's not the only one inscrutable around here!" Hook muttered.

Janeal's POV (Point of View)

"Oh how I do hate myself for following my Father's path!" I sobbed. "My Father is the complete antithesis of innocuous!" I was still sobbing. I did not know who this Peter Pan was, only that my Father talked so horribly about him, always cursing under his breath, and, would always deprecate him.

I heard my Father storming down the ship's wooden, and chipped, stairs. I could smell Achohol, knowing that he'd been drinking again. Finally, he stood before me, rubbing his hook, when he growled: "It's Time." I gasped, but either way, he dragged me by the arm all the way to where Peter Pan was standing. I stood in awe. He was.. Well handsome. He brownish-red hair, and brown eyes. But even gazing into his eyes, sent you to places you've never been before. Peter Pan must have noticed this, for he shifted awkwardly.

Instead of fighting his foe, My Father smiled. "Well Pan, I'm sure you wouldn't harm this girl, would you?" Peter Pan laughed. "Hook, I'm sure you know that using her as you're body guard isn't going to stop me from fighting you." For a second, My Father looked taken aback, but then sneered. "Aw, but this girl, Janeal, she's my daughter."

Peter Pan gasped. "I knew you had a secret!" Expecting more than this, Father looked puzzled. "Father, let me go!" I screamed, squirming in the uncomfortable grasp. Peter Pan put his sword in Father's face. "You _will___let her go!" Peter Pan's determination made me admire him. Peter Pan hit my Father's head. Father winced, but took out _his _sword, and hit Peter's sword. A rhythm of clanking had begun, and I inched away from the scene.

I gathered boiling water from the stove into a bucket,(Intentionally mean't for Smee's tea), and was deviously plotting to spill it over Father's head. Before he can catch me and my egregious deed, I will be off on my own adventure, free from Father's prison. Of course, some things are said better before they are done, but I would not give up. I crept down the cellar where they were now fighting, and I winked at Peter Pan. Peter Pan noticed, and begun laughing. Father turned around, and before he could choke me, I poured the boiling water on his head. _SPLASH!_


	3. Who is Wendy?

I heard a loud screech, and fled from the scene. Peter Pan was laughing his head off. "Good one Janeal!" I heard him call after me. Just as I saw Smee and the other pirates rushing to Father's aid, Peter Pan had flown right to my side.

I saw mischief in his eyes. "Say Janeal, why _did___you do that?" His voice sounded incredulous, as if the scene he had witnessed,was the most chimerical thing he'd ever heard. "Well, I-I um, didn't want to see you get hurt, I suppose." I stuttered. "I wonder if Wendy would have ever do that." I heard him mumble to himself.

"Pardon me, but what did you say, Peter?" Who was Wendy? Was she a mermaid? Perhaps, she's a lost girl. No, wait, of course not! We have never had a lost girl, ever. Thoughts were intruding my brain.

"Oh nothing, I said nothing." Peter Pan said, and I looked at him curiously. "Are you sure?" He took out his Pan-Pipe, whistling tunes that I'd never heard of before. "Of course I'm sure!" He exclaimed.

I stretched, and asked: "Peter, do you suppose you could show me the rest of Neverland?" I almost pleaded.

Peter Pan's POV (Point of view)

"I, uh, can't Wen- I mean Janeal." I looked at Janeal, hoping she'd understand. "Why not?" She asked. I was getting irritated.

I can't show her! I only had shown Wendy. I still had to visit wendy. It had been five days since I'd visited her. With the way her world was, she could be all grown-up! "I just can't, alright?!" I had yelled at her. I suddenly hated my self. How could I do that?

I flew off and joined Tink, fuming all the way to the Lost Boy's home.

Janeal's POV (Point of View)

What had I done wrong? Why did Peter fly off like that? Did I make him angry? I began to feel very flagrant, and gritted my teeth. He must think he is very guile, leaving me like that! But part of me felt some sympathy. Whoever this Wendy was, she obviously was very dear to him. Nevertheless, I would escape from this ship, and look for Peter. I might just be able to talk it out with him.


	4. I'm sorry

_**SORRY GUYS! I CAN'T FINISH THIS STORY, BECAUSE OF REASONS THAT I WILL NOT LIST. THANKS FOR READING! :D**_


End file.
